Portable hand held electric hair dryers are well known. A fan assembly and heater coils located within a typical hair dryer housing act together to cause a powerful stream of hot air to exit the hair dryer. A user points the exit portion of the hair dryer at his or her hair to cause a drying action.
In order to effectively dry a users hair, the hand held portable hair dryer is constantly moved by hand (i.e., manually) so that all of the hair will get dried and further that the air stream does not burn any portion of a users hair or scalp. The hair dryer is held in one hand of a user while the other hand is using a brush or comb to fluff, lift or style the hair.
A number of hair dryer attachments are well known. One well known attachment is a diffuser that helps to diffuse the hot air output from a hair dryer. Diffusers generally spread the air stream into a larger pattern in an attempt to apply the hot air stream to a larger area of hair. This is to reduce the possibility of over heating the hair or scalp and thereby reducing the amount of movement that the operator must apply to the dryer. However, diffusers tend to reduce the hair drying ability of the air stream. Furthermore, diffuser attachments may still cause an uncomfortable burning sensation on the scalp of a user due to the hot air emanating from the hair dryer unless the hair dryer is moved around. Constantly moving the weight of the portable hair dryer may be tiring to users, especially to those unaccustomed to doing so.
Other hair dryer attachments pulse the air stream. These pulsar attachments may restrict air flow and thereby reduce drying efficiency.